The present invention relates to a rotary switch, and more particularly to a pulse generating switch for use in the switching between channels of a digital tuner, a transceiver or the like. More specifically, it relates to a rotary pulse switch wherein either of two sets of switching circuits is brought into the "on" state when a plunger is rotated a predetermined angle clockwise or counterclockwise.